Even you know it's true
by pocketfullofluck
Summary: Gabriella told herself that she'd never fight over a boy, until now. Now she was standing in an empty hallway fighting with a girl over the boy she was in love with. ONESHOT! Troyella with hints of past-Traylor


**Here is my first fanfic! Tell me what you think! BE NICE!**

She stared down the African American girl, with a smirk on her face. She was angry and taunting the girl at the same time. She convinced herself for years that she would never fight with a friend over a boy…but here she was. The girls weren't quite friends anymore, they had grown apart. While one got a new best friend, the other got the guy.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

Gabriella Montez was standing in a group of four girls. There was Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay Evans on one side and Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson. All four girls used to be best friends. They'd be together all the time. Then things changed.

Gabriella and Sharpay became the leaders of the pack and Taylor and Kelsi had to fight for power. The scale was tipped and the party of two was unhappy. They couldn't believe how their best friends could become so…mean.

So the girls went their separate ways, Taylor and Kelsi falling into the shadows of East High and Gabriella and Sharpay equally sharing the limelight. The girls stayed out of each others way for a while, until IT happened.

Gabriella had been in love with Troy Bolton since grade 6 and everyone knew it…except for him. He was clueless himself; he was in love with her too. They had been close friends since they met in third grade and he didn't want to mess that up by admitting his feelings.

So, he hid them. He pretended like they were still friends and he wasn't in love with her. That included dating other girls. He had dated cheerleader, after cheerleader but broken up with them, knowing nothing could live up to his best friend.

"Why exactly are you royally pissed at me, Gabriella?" Taylor spat at her ex-friend with a smirk. She acted like she was stupid. She knew exactly why Gabriella was mad. Sharpay almost jumped the bitch but Gabriella held her hand out to stop the cat fight.

"Oh, believe me, if I was royally pissed at you then I be beating your head into that locker over there." Gabriella generally wasn't a violent person but this was a new low for her.

Gabriella wrapped a piece of hair around her finger. It was her nervous tick; she did it to divert her attention from the given problem.

"Yeah, little baby Gabi would be brave enough to pull such an act." Kelsi taunted the girl as if she was five years old. Gabriella hated when people called her 'Gabi' because it was a nickname reserved for Troy Bolton only. Kelsi clearly knew that fact but used it to mock the girl.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch." Sharpay muttered, stepping toward the smaller girl. Sharpay was pretty scary when she was angry so it made the dirty blonde haired girl back up.

"What are we even doing here?" Gabriella muttered. It was really none of Sharpay's or Kelsi's business but they were there for emotion (and hopefully not physical) support.

"I don't know. You are the one that wants what I have."

That's right. Taylor had stolen Troy's heart. Although the two had only been dating two weeks, Taylor made it a known fact that they screwed around constantly. Gabriella had caught them almost-in-the-act at a party at her house. She had kicked them out as fast as she could.

Taylor didn't really like Troy for Troy. She liked him for his status and sexy body. She liked him because Gabriella did. Taylor was a bitch. She planned Gabriella's downfall. Taylor and Sharpay used to be best friends until Gabriella moved in and Sharpay had more in common with Gabriella than with Taylor.

That's why Taylor hated Gabriella so much. Gabriella had taken her very best friend. It wasn't as if Gabriella did it on purpose…she was just a very likeable person. She was the cookie-cutter of an All-American Girl.

"Yeah…sure…keep believing that it's real." Sharpay muttered, not wanting to get into the girls' fight but still needing to get out her feelings. Kelsi got courage and stepped toward her,

"Yeah, this is coming from the girl that doesn't even have a real nose." Sharpay could barely hold back her fist and punched the girl in the face, hearing two gasps and two giggles.

"Let's see how your nose feels now, bitch." Gabriella snickered. She and Sharpay rarely lost the fight between the other girls. They had great comebacks and were quick on their feet.

"So, Gabriella…how does it feel to know that I have your long time crush hanging on my arm?" Gabriella couldn't reply to that. She had been dying to have Troy on her arm for years.

Then, one day…something changed. Actually, two days after she walked in on Taylor and Troy, he had approached her about it. He said that she meant the world to him and that he'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose.

Then one thing led to another…and then another and then…his bed. Gabriella Montez had slept with Troy Bolton. She never meant to and she would never have done it, but she was in deep love with him. She didn't control her emotions. She just did it.

And they both liked it. So, they did the low thing and made an arrangement behind Taylor's back. Then, yesterday it became more complicated because…as they lay in his bed cuddling, she had accidentally told him that she was in love with him.

And she had been avoiding him all day. Taylor had picked up on this and decided that Troy was the one that had been avoiding her. She had mocked the brunette behind her back to everyone, saying that she was pathetic and a fake.

So, now Gabriella was confronting her about her lies.

"So Taylor, how does it feel to have your boyfriend moan my name as he is screwing you?" She chuckled, not knowing if it is true or not. By Taylor's facial features, all of the girls now knew that Gabriella was indeed correct.

"So, Gabriella, how does it feel to have that sinking pit in your stomach and broken heart when you realize that he isn't yours?" Sharpay stepped toward Taylor, ready to punch her in the face as well.

Kelsi was just trying to stop her face from bleeding.

"So, Taylor, how does it feel to know that when you are screwing him all he can think about is me? I mean, your relationship is based around sex so, clearly, you are a failure." Taylor took a step forward, threatening her. Gabriella stood in her place, not afraid.

"Yeah, you keep saying that. Honey, he isn't into you. If he was then you guys would have been together a LONG TIME AGO. You aren't, however." Gabriella had a smug smile on her face and didn't admit that she was his mistress.

"Yeah, you're right. You have the guy, big deal. Let's name what I have. I am prettier than you, I am more popular than you…and although you are a nerd I am smarter than you. So the only thing you have going for you is a guy that doesn't love you, a nerd status, a slut status…oh and an ugly face." Sharpay smirked,

"Ouch." Taylor had no comeback for that.

"He does love me. You don't know because he hasn't been in you." Gabriella was getting fed up with this girl's mouth so she just exploded.

"Really? Do you want to know why he screams my name? Because an hour before we are fucking in his bed and mocking your lack-of-sex-skills. Do you want to know why he dates you? Because I told him that it would break your heart if I stole your best friend and boyfriend." Taylor was silent and stunned.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella smirked,

"And by the way…last night when he was "having family night," I was there. His family likes me. Then, after we had hot sex in his room and I told him I loved him and do you know what he said?" Taylor was so angry at how her luck was running short.

"That you are a slut, for being a mistress?" She put her hands on her hips and quoted the boy word for word,

"He said 'God, Gabi, I love you too.' Now, after I left him, he's been calling me and stocking me." She got closer to the girl's face and smiled, "now, is that something I should be crying about?" Taylor shook her head. She had lost. She had lost to Gabriella, again.

"Sure, why should I believe you?" Gabriella got closer to the girl and smirked, mocking her and laughing. She knew she had won the fight. She had beat Taylor again. She knew she was being a bitch, but her adrenaline was pumping.

"Because…even you know it's true." The girls heard footsteps in the empty hallway and two male voices. Sharpay ran to one of the men and gave him a hug, talking about how she had punched Kelsi. Kelsi however, took off feeling awkward in the Taylor-Troy-Gabriella scene. His ice blue eyes fell on his brunette lover, completely ignoring his girlfriend,

"Hey, I've been trying to call you and you haven't picked up. I've missed you."

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Be nice! **

* * *


End file.
